Scared to Death
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is seperated in the building while searching for Dr. Howard. Dr. Howard doesn't jump but captures Reid and tries to find out what Reid's afraid of and to study him. Can the team save Reid in time? Can Reid handle being captured again? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had while rewatching Scared to Death even though I'm unsure how realistic this would be, Reid getting seperated. **

The team rushed into Dr. Howard's office. "I'll check the other rooms," Reid told the others. Morgan nodded as they rummaged through Dr. Howard's desk.

As soon as Reid entered a room next to the office he felt something hit him sharply against the head. He crumpled to the floor. Dr. Howard loomed over him.

"Let's see what you're afraid of," he murmured as he took out Reid's badge. "Agent Spencer Reid." Quickly he scooped Reid up and snuck out in the hallway. The rest of the team was too busy on the other side of the building. He stepped into the elevator that went down to the basement.

* * *

Reid woke tied to a chair. He blinked, trying to regain his focus. He stared at the man that paced in front of him.

"Let's see what you're afraid of, shall we?" The man said with a smile. Reid groaned.

"Dr. Howard?"

"Yes, and you're Agent Spencer Reid."

Reid struggled against the handcuffs.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"I want to know what you're afraid of. I'm...curious."

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

The man laughed.

"Trust me, I can be very...presuavive when I want to be. You WILL talk."

Reid was getting desperate. What was he afraid of the most? Being captured again. Tied up, tortured, and drugged.

"My team," he said as he licked his dry lips. "They'll be looking for me."

Dr. Howard nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure they will." He leaned over at Reid. "Then why are you so nervous?"

"Excuse me?" Reid frowned. "I don't understand."

"You seem...very nervous right now...aren't you trained to handle these kinds of situations?"

Reid swallowed.

"Will yes but even when you're trained it doesn't fully prepare you."

He nodded.

"That is true...but I have a sense you've had this happen to you before? And by judging by your reactions, recently?"

Reid swallowed and refused to answer. Dr. Howard smiled.

"Interesting, most interesting."

* * *

"Reid?" Morgan called out for the kid. "Reid!" He rushed into the first room in the hallway. He froze when he saw Reid's badge laying on the floor as well as his gun. "No," Morgan breathed. His first thought was of the last time Reid seperated with somebody. How could he have been so stupid?

Cursing he rushed off to Hotch and showed him Reid's badge.

"Reid's missing," he said.

"He's missing?" Emily said turned sharply and Hotch looked at him with worry. Morgan nodded and looked at the two. "I think Dr. Howard has taken him."

* * *

"What...what are you doing?" Reid demanded as he saw the knife looming towards him.

"Just a little test," Dr. Howard smiled. "Just to really see what your fears are. Don't worry Dr. Reid, I don't want to kill you. You fascinate me more than anyone I've met. You and I are going to become VERY close." With that he pressed the knife against Reid's cheek causing Reid to cry out in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

When Reid came to again he found himself in a different place. But still tied to a chair.

"Where are we?" He rasped as light burned into his eyes.

"In a different place, away from that building," Dr. Howard replied in a silky tone. "When you were out of it I did a little more research on you Dr. Reid, and turns out I was right...you were captured, drugged and tortured for 3 days."

"How...How did you find out about that?"

Agent's files were not for the public eye.

"I have my ways," said Dr. Howard. He leaned in closer. "So you are afraid of drugs, hmm?"

Reid stared at him.

"Please...no..."

"Afraid of getting addicted are we?" Dr. Howard laughed. "That's interesting. Most interesting." To Reid's horror he saw the man was holding a needle.

Reid struggled.

"No...please, no," he said, tears in his eyes as the needle went into his arm.

"Don't worry, I won't overdose you but I will make sure you're addicted to it again."

"Why are you doing this?" Sobbed Reid. Dr. Howard smiled.

"Because I like to see the fear in the other people's eyes."

With that he pressed the needle harder against the skin.

* * *

Back at the BAU everyone was in shock that Reid was taken again.

"Damn it!I shouldn't have let him leave!" Morgan shouted.

"You had no way of knowing, Morgan," said Hotch quietly.

"Yeah but still..." Morgan was shaking his head. He couldn't believe this was happening to Reid again. JJ was crying softly. She couldn't imagine Reid facing that horror again.

"What do you think he'll do to him?" Garcia asked fearfully. They looked at each other.

"He wants to see what people are afraid of," said Hotch softly. "I think he's going to try to find out what scares Reid and-"

"Use that against him," Morgan finished as he banged his head on the table. "Damn it!"

He walked off with fierce determination. He would find Reid, and soon. He'll be damned if Reid had to relive what happened to him with Tobias.

Not if he could help it.

* * *

Reid felt the needle still stuck in his arm.

"Please...don't do this..." He begged.

"Interesting," mumbled Dr. Howard as he scribbled in a notebook. Reid felt the stinging from the scar on his cheek."You know what I also discovered? That you're afraid of the dark...like me..."

"What? How..."

"You mumbled it when you were out of it."

Reid wasn't sure if that was true. He stared at his captor stood up to leave.

"Wait...where are you going?" He demanded. "Aren't you going to take the needle out of me?"

"No. I'm going to leave you alone with it...and with your thoughts, in the dark." The light clicked off and he heard the door slam shut. And he was surrounded in pitch blackness, the drugs making it harder and harder for him to concentrate.

"Please, don't do this!" He sobbed. "Please!" Only silence answered him back.

_Please...someone help him...anyone...please...before it's too late._


End file.
